aun asi me gustas
by hardlof
Summary: despues de todo es imposible evitar enamorarte de la persona equivocada y aunque no quieras debes aceptar tus sentimientos


A mitad de curso seguía sin pasar nada interesante a aparte de los misterios que

_Nyaaa ._

_Es mi primer Fanfic de HP_

_Y aun mas de dracoxherm, me ha costado mucho decidirme a esciribirlo_

_Asique dejen reviews para saber su opinión!_

_graciaas! Espero que les gustee!_

_Besitoos!_

Hardlof.

……………………………………………………………………………….

A mitad de curso seguía sin pasar nada interesante a aparte de los misterios que

desvelaban el trio favorito de Dumbledor.

Hermione miro la mesa de la biblioteca cubierta de libros de Aritmancia,

cansada de buscar alguno que no hubiese leído ya, se dio por vencida y se derrumbo

en una silla contemplando cada uno de los extensos volúmenes que había enfrente de

ella. Aburrida elegio un ejemplar mas fino y comenzo a ojear los anexos en busca

de algo que hubiera pasado de largo, se sabia ese libro de memoria incluso las paginas

en las que se encontraba cada una de sus secciones favoritas; los examenes de Howarts

quedaban aun un poco lejos pero ella siempre estudiaba por adelantado.

Un ruido cercano la sacó de sus cavilaciones, alzó la cabeza y se encontro con Ron

recogiendo algunos de los volúmenes que habia sobre la mesa y examinandolos.

-Enserio Herm nose como puedes leer estos libros, son aburridisimos.

-No digas esas cosas Ron! nunca has leido uno asi que no juzges lo que no conoces.

-Ni pienso leerlo-dijo este ignorando lo ultimo- ya bastante tengo con las clases que

nos da la profesora Vector.

Hermione continuó pasando las gastadas hojas del libro mientras Ron la miraba con

asombro.

-Bueno, ¿te apetece comer algo? despues de leer todo esto debes de estar hambrienta.

-No te creas..pero vamos!-respondio la castaña viendo el los ojos de su amigo el hambre

que tanto le caracterizaba.

De camino al Gran Comedor Ron no paraba de murmurar cada uno de los postres que

segun le habia dicho Neville, pondrian esa noche mientras se le caia la baba; y Hermione sumida en sus planes de estudio no se percato de la figura que se encontraba frente a ella a pocos metros obstaculizandole el paso.

La castaña chocó contra alguien y despertó de su ensimismamiento cayendo al suelo.

-Auh! - se quejo la muchacha al darse con la frente en el duro y frio marmol.

-Maldita sangre sucia! mira por donde vas!- exclamo un rubio totalmente encendido

por la rabia.

Hermione miro esos ojos grises llenos de furia y contemplo un montón de libros esparcidos por el suelo, muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba.

-Que pasa Malfoy, ¿ya no sabes ni esquivar a las personas?

-Callate Granger!fue culpa tuya por no mirar por donde vas, con la ilera de libros

no te vi acercarte, sino ten por seguro que me hubiese apartado con tal de no soportar

tu sucia presencia.

-Va va, ya empiezas con los insultos -esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de sacarsmo- relajate

Malfoy o se te secara la sesera de tanto pensar en nuevos insultos contra mi.

Dicho esto se volteó y corrio para alcanzar a Ron que ya iba muy por delante y no se

habia percatado de lo ocurrido.

Mientras Ron devoraba compulsivamente su plato de pastelitos de fresa, Hermione

charlaba cn Ginny sobre la excursion que iban a hacer todos a Hosmeade la semana

proxima. Harry observaba con el ceño fruncido a la mesa de los Slytherin.

Hermione adivino en la cara de harry que algo lo preocupaba y siguio su mirada.

-Harry ¿hacia donde miras?

-..ese condenado Mafoy..-susurro el moreno

-¿Que pasa Harry?

-No ha parado de mirar hacia aqui en toda la cena, que tramara el muy..

-Harry tranquilo. Ya sabes como es, solo querra enfurecerte para que le ataques y conseguir que te castiguen vive para fastidiarnos.

Salieron del Comedor y fueron directos a la sala comun, habian organizado un torneo de

ajedrez magico y los chicos querian apuntarse.

Decidio leer un rato, y al sacar los libros de su mochila se dio cuenta de que le faltaba uno el de Mitologia, uno de sus favoritos.

Recordo el choque con Malfoy y rezó por haberlo olvidado en la biblioteca, ya que

no le apetecia tener que preguntarle a Malfoy si lo tenia el.

Corrio por los pasillos para llegar antes de que Filch la pillara, y tropezo varias veces

ya que solia ser muy torpe, al llegar a la biblioteca entro de golpe y busco con la mirada

la mesa en la que habia estado toda la tarde hundida en su lectura de Aritmancia pero la halló vacia. Una sombra atravesó su rostro.

_No, no no no, no puede tenerlo él_ pensó con resignacion.

Juzgó prudentemente que no era conveniente acercarse a la sala común de Slytherin

de noche y más aún siendo una Grifindor. Y se alejó arrastrando los pies pensando

en si Malfoy se lo devolvería de buen grado o primero la torturaría con sus insultos.

A la mañana siguiente despertó de buen humor, aunque se le esfumo al recordar que tendría que hablar con Malfoy si o si.

Bajó a desayunar con sus amigos y al terminar esperó en la puerta del Gran Comedor

hasta que vió salir al rubio rodeado de unas cuantas Hufflepuff. Cuando por fin se libro de todas sus admiradoras y se encontró solo Hermione se acerco al rubio por detrás mientras este seguía andando en dirección a su sala común.

Al alcanzarle le toco el brazo brevemente y este se dio la vuelta asustado.

-Ah!¿Granger? ¿que haces aquí?

-Esto..Malfoy quería preguntarte si ayer cuando chocamos cogiste por error mi libro de

Mitología.

-¿Cuando me tiraste todos los libros al suelo?

-Si...

-Los libros que habían en el suela eran míos, si se te cayó alguno dalo por perdido.

-P-p-pero...

-Sht!calla asquerosa sangre sucia! ¿Porque debería dártelo?

-¡Porque es mio!

-Pero lo tengo yo..

-Por favor Malfoy, es muy importante para mí.

-Un libro de mitología, venga Granger no seas tan cría.

-¡Fue un regalo devuélvemelo!

Hermione totalmente fuera de si empujo a Draco y este cayó de espaldas con la

castaña encima. Quedaron muy juntos y sus rostros a escasos centímetros, a esa distancia y con las mejillas encendidas por la rabia Hermione se veia realmente dulce, con los ojos llorosos y expresión de inocencia.

Ella se quedó obsevando las masculinas facciones del rubio, que la hicieron enrojecer aun mas al darse cuenta de que la miraba fijamente.

Sin saber porque la agarró instintivamente de la cintura y la apretó contra él, esta hechizada por sus ojos grises comenzó a acercarse mas a su rostro hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Comenzaron a besarse febrilmente, la muchacha agarraba su fino pelo rubio mientras el le recorría el cuerpo con las manos; había una inexplicable atracción que les impedía separarse. Un atajo de sensatez asomó por la mente de Hermione y se separó bruscamente del muchacho.

-¿Que estas haciendo Malfoy?

-¿YO? !PERO SI HAS SIDO TU LA QUE ME HAS EMPUJADO, ME HAS ACORRALADO Y LUEGO ME HAS BESADO!

-¿Pero que dices?

-No lo niegues Granger, estabas deseando besarme- concluyó Draco con una media sonrisa que le hacia irresistible.

-¿Porque iba a querer besarte?

-Tú sabrás Granger, tú sabrás...

Y se alejo de allí con la cabeza alta mientras demostraba la nueva debilidad de la Grifindor.

Hermione se quedó un rato pensando en lo ocurrido y volvió a su sala común, necesitaba borrar esos recuerdos y lo peor es que aquello no había terminado ya que no le había devuelto su preciado libro.

-¡Esto no quedará así Malfoy! No se el que me ha impulsado ha hacer lo que he hecho

pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar.- dijo para si.


End file.
